lonesome vandal
by jaydsters
Summary: alexander is a homeless vandal coming from a now broken home, magnus alone in this world with no one but his cat. Will they be able to help each other? M for possible lemons later on and language


_**I own nothing...enjoy? more notes at the bottom**_

Alec P,O,V.

"What do you think you are doing to my building?" A sultry voice from behind me says causing me to turn around stunned, at the same time dropping the spray can. I cant help but to stare at the beautiful man in front of me. From his slim form and his oddly tall height he has golden skin, eyes looking from asian decent? I can't make out the color because of the shadows hiding most details and those plump red lips. I wonder what they'd feel like pressed against my...shaking my head as if to clear it i manage to say...

"I….I was….just just-" I stutter out but never get to finish because a man with shiny metallic leather pants, a lime green skin tight shirt, and sparkly, well everything cuts me off.

"Just...just ruining my wall is what you were doing" I begin to blush when he mimics my stuttering and stare at my tore up converse mumbling an apology. "dont think I wont call the police, what's your name huh?" My eyes go wide as saucers when he mentions the police and without thinking i begin to run down the alley jumping a fence to get to the other side, never looking back even when i hear him yell after me. I only stop when my lungs scream for oxygen and begin to ache. Satisfied i lost him i look up and see i'm a few blocks away from my so called home, so i start to walk putting up the hood of my ratty black sweatshirt, trying to blend into the shadow. Once i get to my building i shimy the abandoned office buildings door open slipping up the stairs and go up to the top of the roof. I set my bag down on my makeshift bed, sighing. Shame washes over me as i think of what i was painting tonight before i was interrupted leaving it unfinished.

"im sorry max…" i mumble to myself. No! i think to myself i can't be weak or pity myself, then _**he**_ would be right about me, my so called father. Scowling now just from thinking of him. I need to stay strong and finish what i started i think to myself. i'll go back later tonight after a nap. As i shiver i wrap myself in my thin blanket laying down hoping the day would end, wishing when i wake up everything would be different and back to when i still had a family...and a real home. And with that thought i snort to myself falling into a restless sleep. I never realised how tired i really was as all my aching bones finally began to relax in sleep if only for an hour.

Magnus P.O.V.

"Hey wait!" i call after him but i don't think he hears me as his pace stays steady and hurried.I wasn't actually going to call the cops on that adorable stuttering boy. It wasn't even really my apartment building, I just lived here. I sigh as i watch his quickly retreating form wondering to myself why he looked so broken. You could see the pain and sadness in his baby blue eyes that seemed to capture my utter attention. I dont know why i even care, i dont even know the boy. Shaking my head i look up to see what he was painting which was only half finished.

"Max? I wonder what that means…" Shrugging I step back into my building away from the october weather into my brooklyn home shivering slightly. I walk up the creaky stairs that lead to my apartment door. Once inside i slip out of my jacket and shoes. After feeding my hamster sized 8 year old cat i head straight to bed, to worn out from the day to even take off my make up. Stripping off all my cloths i wrap myself like a burrito in my blankets and pass out face first on my comfy king sized bed. Falling asleep with a last thought of a blue eyed angel in my bed. Unaware of what i'd find at my doorstep in the morning i fall into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

 _ **to continue or to not continue? idk we'll see won't we (:**_

 _ **thats if any actually reads this that is haha ignore all grammar issues i'm too tired to go through it again at the moment...any way review please and tell me what you think of my FIRST fanfic ive been reading them for a year or two figured id give it a shot**_

 _ **Laters ~ Jayd**_


End file.
